


Love is Simple

by RinGrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Love Confessions, character comes back to life, roy is actually pretty cool, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinGrayson/pseuds/RinGrayson
Summary: Dixie Grayson was just trying to live her life, and then flirting and tension and weddings came along. not to mention, someone is always trying to kill her...Yes, this is female Nightwing/ Dick Grayson. and yes I just didn't know who she would be best with.Otherwise described as-There is just so many attractive black haired guys, but maybe the ginger's are the cutest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to apologise for any spelling or grammar and for the format on pc's (and if it effects mobile aswell), if anyone has any advice of how to fix this format it would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> this fanfic is a re-upload from my fanfiction.net account and new chapters will only be posted on this site, sorry for any inconvenience.

Dixie had no memory of how she came to be leaning against the golden gate bridge railing,  
looking out into the murky water bellow the dark night sky. The bridge supplied both a link  
to the mainland but also a place of isolation, just outside of the street lights, club music and  
car horns. It was where the city smoke thinned and one could breath in the frosty air and feel  
the chilliness fill their lungs.

Jason was dead. The news was still a whisper on the tip of her tongue. When Batman told  
her, everything slowed. Voices began to fizzle away, her hands reached out to push through  
the door, her feet carried her across the hallway and time slowed even more. Yet she still  
could not remember how she got here- ghostly holding the railing. How long had she been  
there?

She had only met Jason a few times, her and Bruce had argued a lot after they were  
introduced and she had moved fully into mount justice for a month or two. The replacement  
had approached her, and where Dixie prepared herself to recite the monologue she had been  
planning for so long, about how robin was hers, her mother's memory and her life, Jason had  
asked her to help him, to make him worthy of her childhood name. Alfred had been happy to  
have her back, Bruce not so much. They stayed out of each other's way mostly, but it didn't  
work forever. After finding out about the police academy, he had locked her out the cave, but  
it would only be one weak till she could move into her apartment in Bludhaven. Jason  
hugged her goodbye and Alfred gave her a food basket. They smiled and cried a little. Jason  
was a good kid and they had bonded over his training. She has happy it was him who wore  
the colours of the batman's partner.

She had just got back from patrol as Nightwing one night, climbing through the window and  
removing her mask, she went to the cupboard for a glass of water. That was when there was  
a knock at the door. Very few knew her address and even fewer would be knocking on  
someone's door at 5 in the morning. But after looking through the peep-hole, her panic  
eased. Jason stood on the other side with a large duffel bag, looking down with stiff  
shoulders.

Opening the door, they made eye contact, and Dixie could see the anger roaring in his eyes.  
Jason had had a pretty hefty argument with Bruce, so after comparing stories of how batman  
was a terrible partner, they stayed up drinking hot chocolate and binging Disney movies.  
The following night, Jason slept on her sofa while she went on patrol, sneaking in 2 hours  
sleep before another knock on her door. This time it was Alfred- there to pick up Jason.  
After that, Dixie Grayson and Jason Todd never really spoke. It was only as Nightwing and  
Robin on missions along with young justice would they talk.

She thought how young he was, in which she remembered how young she was. There was  
only two years between them, it could have happened to anyone. They weren't like Bruce,  
who had been in this fight for too long.

Looking back at all the little snippets of conversation they shared, the wind picked up and  
pulled towards the sea. Her hands gripped the side tight, trying to keep place both mentally  
and physically. She didn't cry, she just reminisced, she had to stay positive.  
In a more controlled gust, kid flash appeared behind her. Looking worried for his friend.  
Placing a hand on her shoulder, she crumbled. Closing her eyes, she turned around and  
leaning into his arms, as he supported her in a hug. Her legs shaked and the tears started to  
rain down her cheeks.

"Where all going to get through this together D, your not doing this on your own" wally's  
words whispered into her hair. "just breath for me, okay?"  
She focused on controlling her breathing and drying her face, before hugging him again.  
"How did you know i would be here?" She questioned.  
"What can i say, best friend instinct"  
"Wally, there's no such thing" she mumbled into his chest.  
"Well, a little bat might of had something to do with it, maybe"  
"Of Course he did"

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before pulling away. Looking into each others  
eyes, they shared a little of the pain on that bridge, before the kid flash sped her home, to  
Wayne manor, then speeding home himself.

That night, Rachel Grayson slept in her large bed in her large room, with her high ceiling, but  
felt more at home than anywhere else, knowing Bruce and Alfred would be ready to mourn  
with her when she was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Bruce to get a new robin, of course. And it didn't take long for Dixie to get  
the message of just how replaceable they where. This kid looked up to batman so much, it  
pained her to watch his joy slowly fade and be replaced with continuous practice, paperwork  
and tests. So she did the easy thing and moved back to Bludhaven full time. At least the  
police force where happy.

Wally was coming round letter to help her clean up a bit and make the place look less  
abandoned in a few hours. She needed to shop for food too, and get some more furniture.  
Turns out blood didn't come off sofas and bed sheets very easily. Her countless fix me ups  
after patrol could finally be seen throughout the apartment.  
While she waited, she picked up her Nightwing gear and put it in its hiding place, before  
putting away her police uniform and gun.  
It didn't take them long to dust down the surfaces and vacuum the floor. Wally changed the  
light bulbs that must have been left on at one point and helped carry the sofa out too the bin.  
It wasn't till after a lot of convincing that she agreed he could join her to get food and a new  
sofa.

"So how are you and Artemis?" She asked, after weighing between sweet or normal  
potatoes.

"Ugh,were off again. Don't really fancy talking about it. Driving me insane" he groaned. Him  
and Arti had started dating after they had saves the world and all. They began to be on and  
off after a year, as Wally focused more on his education and Arti became spending less time  
with the team and more time with her mum. Living in two different cities hasn't helped, but  
they tried their best.

"Well shit, there's all my conversation starters gone"

When they had first started dating, Dixie remembered feeling resentment for Arti, even if she  
was one of her friends, Wally was her best friend, they had been there for each other long  
before anyone else came along. Suddenly they stopped meeting up for milkshakes and  
video games. He stopped asking her to order food to his house for him and eventually, she  
stopped asking him round to watch movies. They still messaged and spoke at the team  
meet ups that Megan loved to plan, but it wasn't the same. She always hated herself a little  
for letting herself feel jealous.

"Well we don't need to get much more, we can drop this back at the apartment then i just  
need to order a sofa" she told him.  
"Nice, i saw this pretty good one yesterday, would probably look really good in your place  
too" he responded, while eyeing up the biscuit aisle she had tried to pass as quick as  
possible, she did not want to be carrying half the isle back to her place.  
"Thank god, i have absolutely no idea where to start, so guess i can order it tonight" she  
signed. One last thing off her plate.  
"Wow, just gonna take my work for it are you?"  
"I know, shocking" she yawned, it wasn't even late but with a new drug gang trying to make  
their presence known and Jason's death still on her mind, her body was craving sleep.  
Wally gave her a worrying look, as they made there way to the tills. As they finished  
packing and Dixie paid for the food, he took all three bags and started to walk back to hers.  
"Hey i can take one or two, its ok"  
"Na i got this" he huffed, walking ahead. All she could do was smile and follow after him.  
After putting all the shopping away, Wally got up the sofa he had seen on her laptop, she  
nodded in acceptance and went to put her details in.  
"Good choice west, i think even alfred would be impressed" she grinned.  
"Well thank you miss grayson" a very smug smile filling his face, followed by a load ring.  
Checking his phone, it was a text message that immediately made his grin drop.  
"All okay?" She asked, noticing the sudden change.  
"Yea, it's just Artemis. Probably gunna go round hers and talk things through again" he  
quickly typed a response and put the phone away. "I'm gonna get going, make sure you get  
some sleep" he gave her a half hearted hug goodbye and made his way to the door to get  
his jacket and shoes.

"Yea ok, hope it goes well anyway." Biting her lip as she watched him.  
"Text me" and with that he waved goodbye and shut the door behind him.  
She closed her lap top and went to try and get some sleep, closing the curtains and laying  
her head on the pillow. Wally and Artemis would get back together, she wouldn't see or hear  
much of him for a few months, they would go on a break again and he would come round for  
the day and all would repeat.  
Or maybe, this time, they stay together and within a year, wally asks her to marry him. She  
gets an invite to the wedding, just like everyone else. And as they both ride off for their  
honeymoon, she never sees him again. He changes his number, becomes a different  
person. She bumps into him at the grocery store, he apologizes, takes one look and doesn't  
recognise her. Maybe this was just how things happen. People move on.  
Had she moved on?

She was still lying here wide awake, thinking about her childhood best friend abandoning  
her.

She had definitely not moved on.

Rolling over and looking at the time, she realised an hour had passed. So after two more,  
she gave up and got out of bed.

She needed a drink.

Opening her cupboard, she got out a bottle of wine and poured a glass and sipped. Her sip  
became a larger sip. One became two glasses. Three. Four.

The fifth didn't count as it wasn't really a glass of wine but wine with vodka, so it was ok.  
That one was really nice.  
Another of those two would make her even happier, right?  
She was becoming happier, less distracted, it was nice, to not think again Nightwing duties,  
cop duties, Tim in the robin suit, Artemis with wally, wally settling down, having a life.  
Jason.  
Jason laying on the cold ground alone.  
Maybe she just needed more of the vooka stuff.  
Taking a good look at the bottle, she decided the most effective way to drink it would be  
straight from the bottle.

Taking a swig, with a grins. Regret flashed, immediately replaced with the warmth and lack  
of feeling in her finger tips.

She slowly closed her eyes as everything started to feel numb. She could easily sleep now,  
she was sure. But her paradise was broken by the loud ringing of her phone.  
Slamming the bottle down, she looked around for the head thumping noise, after no avail at  
first glance, she picked up the wine glass and through it at the general location. Her small  
wave of anger fades as she saw her phone next to her. Picking up as quick as she could,  
she didn't read the contact.

Answering with a "hello.." there was a while till an answer  
"Grayson? Are you okay?" A male voice sounded, aggressively  
"yeaaa, who thus?" She was able to spill from her mouth  
"Omg are you drunk!?" It shouted back, somewhere between worry and humour  
"No im not! Not my fault" she sulked, dropping her head onto the counter.  
"Wow ok your very drunk, ill ring back some other time, have fine girl!"  
"Wait! Why are you ringing me?" She shouted down the phone, taking it away to try and read  
who was ringing her.  
"Well i thought you would be good to complain about relationships too, but don't worry about  
it"  
"NO PLEASE I'M PERFEct! Roy? Come drink it will be good"  
"..."  
"Please"  
"Ok i'll be over in 30" and with that Roy Harper hung up and Dixie Grayson put her phone  
down, to pour herself another drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"HAHahahaha, did you really? " The female voice laughed.

"Hell yea i did, should have seen her face!" A male voice responded.

There was a banging of furniture and foot steps, followed by the pair laughing together.

"Another!" The female cheered, lifting an empty bottle of vodka above her head. The gentleman cheered in tow, holding out his glass only to cry out dramatically when nothing came out the bottle.

"Nooo it's all gone!'

"More! We need more!"

"Lets goooo!" The man screeched, climbing to his feet before trying to pull the woman up, only to fall down on top of her.

The pair laughed, care free. Once both were able to stand, they ran out the door and into the street,   
searching out for a 24/7 shop.

The neon words glowed in the distance, off licence.

The couple raced to the door, leaning against the wall with a sigh. The taller man, with short cut ginger hair, looked down at the long, black haired woman.

"I got this" he said, before going into the store

The woman was Rachel Grayson, catching her breath back, she sat on the curb of the road. The night was much different to that night on the brooklyn bridge.

This night was filled with energy to capture, adventures to have and places to discover. The cold didn't bite at her but hugged her and the stars shot across the sky. Even the tarmac felt soft enough to sleep on.

But again, her phone rang, cutting her from her little moment.  
Looking down, she read the contact.

Wally west

She wasn't angry or sad by that name. There was no reason to ring her beside telling her how well it went with Artemis. She disconnected the call and turned off her phone. She wasn't going to let Wally ruin her night this time.

Looking back at the stars, she became at peace again and in no time, she was joined in silence by Roy Harper with a bottle of absolute vodka.

" Only the best for Wayne's girl" Roy spoke softly, smirking like a mad man.

Roy was definitely attractive. He had just broken up with Artimas's sister in a shocking twist of events, due to cheating on her part. When he arrived he unravels everything, and in tow, she squirted her hate for wally. Roy had not looked at her with sympathy but understanding and soon enough, they were laughing at just how unfair there lives where.

After laying in the street for a bit longer, they both got up and leaning on each other for support, on the walk back to her apartment.

"Where are we going now?" Roy asked, closing his eyes and letting her guide him.

"Mine i guess" she huffed, readjusting his weight.

"Whaaat? That's so boring" he whined

Giving him a look, she asked " what do you want to do?"

In Which she could see she shouldn't have asked.

Taking a 'detour' they ended up in mount justice. Many of the teens did not reside there at the moment and the ones that did were currently on an away mission for a few nights. Very handy.  
Roy was able to lead her to an old library room, that he promised held a secret room. She just leaned against the bookcases watching as he frantically pulled at books and pushed on nail heads.

"I almost forgot about it, Oliver got it put in just for the cool factor when the league were based here, he only ever told me about it but i've always wanted to check" he explained, turning around with that subtle smirk that just said he was up to no good.

" Knowing ollie, he didn't just use it for cool factor" she chuckled, thinking off the actual playboy billionaire.

" And what do you think he used it for, detective?" Roy boldly asked, taking a step towards her.

" O you know, wooing and things" she grinned, stepping back from the book case. The alcohol had started to wear off, they both knew what was happening.

" Wooing?" Roy extended, lifting his eyebrow, only to get a giggle from the girl. Taking a step closer, they could almost feel each others breath on the others skin. Dixie arched her neck up, their lips itches apart.

Should she really do this? She had known him for almost as long as wally, but they hadn't been nearly as close. She was using him, and to use a friend like that would be wrong. She shouldn't. But he was using her. They had already established this. They both wanted someone for nothing more then the flirtatious entertainment and pleasure. She wanted this.

He curled his hand round her waist, stroking his thumb over the end of the fabric to her top. He was warm and calming and his eyes looked into hers telling her what she needed to know. He wanted this too.

She moved in, but instead of meeting his lips, she was blocked by his finger and an even larger grin.  
"Slow down Grayson, i haven't even shown you the best bit yet" and with that Roy pulled a thin book from behind her and the wall of the library they were within, span round to a whole other secret library, with two large sofas and a small coffee table between them, lit by a large chandelier in the middle. the walls where filled with paintings and book shelves, there was even a tv and a small table with a whiskey bottle on it.

She grinned. No one needed to find out about this little arrangement.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night. Everything continued as normal. Nightwing was able to stop the new gang from settling and they eventually moved out of the city. Bludhavens officer Grayson had made brownies for the office, after yet again, they had prosecuted a dirty cop. She had been to the mountain more often and in doing so had got to see Tim in action. He fought very differently to the previous robins, making Grayson think maybe it wasn't so bad to make sure batman always had someone protecting his back.

She still had not seen or heard from wally at all but she tried to play no mind to it.

Her and Roy's night had not been a one off, Eoy had gone on a mission not a weak later and seen his ex. She had flirted her way towards him, but Roy had cut out of her trance before she was able to slit his throat. He had come back from that mission asking if he could meet her at the mountain again. She had been happy to, just as he had when she saw Artemis in Gotham walking down the road on the phone, laughing away. With wally most likely.

After a bad mission, or a difficult patrol they came accustomed to massaging the other 'library'. It was a nice support. But Grayson worried how long it would last as just nice.

But soon enough, that became the least of her worries. As in the post one morning she got an invitation. To a wedding no less. One of her friends from Gotham academy, who she had met through Barbara. They hadn't been supper close but she guessed some people just invite everyone to their weddings.

The whole idea made her anxious, people settling down, going on honeymoons, bumping into people at the grocery store.

But the other issue was a +1. Going alone would be awful, and not going at all would definitely offend the bride. Should she take Roy? That would surely make things uncomfortable, wouldn't it? He probably wouldn't even want to go.

She could ask wally. But he would definitely not go, no one goes to a place they could be assumed as a couple when they are a couple with someone else.

So who could she take?

*Bing*

Signing, she grabbed her phone and looked at the text she had received.

Library?

A ghost of a smile could be seen on her face, maybe something like this would make her care less about the situation at hand. As she typed out her agreement, she remembered the team were doing revision session today as a team bonding experience but to also help a lot of them with exams on the way

Sounds good, but might have some trouble. Team are using the library today to revise

Bing*

Why don't people just use the internet ugg

Bing*  
What about yours?

She thought for a moment, she knew Roy was living with Oliver recently again so his place was definitely a no as well. It wouldn't be too bad..

Sure, see you soon

Bing*

See you soon

She wouldn't complain, this was much better than the library. They fell asleep next to each other, in a bed, never having to worry about answering to the team if they waited till the morning to leave.

She woke up before him and went and cooked breakfast for herself and got ready for work. As the smell of bacon and eggs filled the room. A sleepy ginger walked in and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"That smells so fucking good" he mumbles into her neck.

"Well there's none for you, sorry" she giggled, as he groaned in frustration at her response.

As she served up her plate and started eating, harper sat opposite her, after snatching a rash of bacon.

Once she had finished her meal, she put away her plate and went to go get changed into her uniform and holster, before unlocking her gun from the safe in her room. Bruce and her had came to an agreement that it would be locked away at all other times.

While Roy relaxed on the kitchen table, it didn't take him long to notice the wedding invitation.

Sliding her gun into its harness, exiting her room, she was greeted with Roy waving the invite in her face.

"What's this about?" He asked, perplexed

"Just a wedding, it's from an old friend from Gotham academy" she explained, straightening her coler and tightening her ponytail.

"Who you gonna go with?" Roy asked, looking down at the invite

"No clue, probably just end up going on my own" she grimaced.

Roy hummed, staring deeper at the invite.

He was already dresses and ready to go, so as soon as Dixie had her jacket on, they both left together.

Roy mounted his motorbike, putting on his helmet, he made eye contact with her as she put her keys back in her bag. Shouting over to her he said "i'll be your+1, don't worry about it" before pulling down his visor and roaring off.

Dixie just stood in shock, staring after the redhead. Why had he done that?


	5. Chapter 5

That has still bean one of her nicest mornings, having someone to say good bye too, although she knew not to get used too it. It was just for fun, what they did.

The wedding wasn't for a for a month, but she couldn't stop thinking about what people would think, what it meant, what people would think it meant.

Did she want people to think something about them?

Yea, she did.

It would be nice, like a relationship with no strings. She wouldn't have to worry about the secret id thing, she knew he could protect himself. He wasn't new to the fame of being a billionaires child. It would be wonderful.

Or would it.

Maybe it would make them resent each other. Just because he was used to it, doesn't mean he was ok with it. What if he wanted kids, to marry- stings.

she couldn't get rid of her name as a Grayson. She couldn't look after kids. She would be a terrible mother. What if something happens like with Jason. She would never be able to recover from it.

Filling out paperwork in the station, her mind still could not focus. God's Bruce would have her head if he knew how much she was drifting in and out of thought lately.

She loved reading the case files, the police force was a lot less Vigorous in their reports, she almost consider it a nice break. Nightwing paperwork was always awful.

Bing!

Just then her captain came over.

"Grayson, good to see you getting through those reports"

"Thank you captain" she nodded

Bing!

"Her captains eyebrows raised.

" Listen, you've been doing such good work, and it's still early days, but i think your ready for the field a bit more, if you feel comfortable?"

"I'd love too sir, i mean" bing! "i love this office and everything, but it always feels like you can make more of a difference on the streets" she beamed

" Good to hear, your new patrol will be with luke, you've got the 5 o'clock" he nodded and walked away.

Bing! Bing! Bing!

Gods her phone wouldn't stop would it. She grabbed it too see 6 unread messages. All from Roy.

'i just got some intel, your in danger'

'get to the library, it's not what you think. Secret rooms have more than one purpose'

'you need to get there as quick as possable'

'dixie'

'i'll meet you there once its safe'

She stared blankly at her phone, ok, that was all completely normal. Maybe this was a practical joke? What was the date?

Bing! Bing*

'you need to leave right now'

'please just trust me'

Did she trust him? Well fuck, did she even have a choice.

She quickly grabbed her bags, and went to the captain's office, knocking politely.

"Come in"

"Aa Grayson, all ok? "

"Yes i've finished the paperwork sir, but i've just had some worrying information from my family and i think i need to be home"

Her captain just hummed " yes, that's fine Grayson, please give notice for tomorrow of you think the same will apply. I hope all is ok " he smiled.

Yes, so did she.

Rushing to the closest zeta beam, she transported to mount justice.

It seemed everyone was in the kitchen or something because no one was in the main area, but as she walked past, she realised the mountain must be deserted. But the tv was still on?

It played the news. In which they were talking about an explosion, in bludhaven. BLUDHAVEN!

Rushing closer, she realised as the cameras panned the pile of smoke, that it was in her street, on her block, in her flat. O god. Guess she was going to have to get s new sofa again.

She was thrown back into why she came here in the first place by another explosion, coming from the hanger.

Should she fight? Investigate? She usually would, but Roy had seemed scared in his messages. She doubted this was more than she could handle, but if he was worried, there was obviously more information then she knew. And if Bruce taught her anything, it was never to go in blind if you don't have too.

She ran for the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Wally had been trying to start his lab report for what felt like 4 hours, which was probably just 20 minutes. The due date was next week and he hasn't got anywhere.

Sometimes he thinks how different his life would have been if he hadn't tried to replicate Barry's experiment. Maybe he wouldn't have this problem, wouldn't have to buy so much food or worry about his friends lives. Wouldn't have fallen for Artimas or be haunted by the people he couldn't save. He would however, definitely still be in that jack asses house, being bullied day and night. He had done a lot as kid flash and it had helped him at his weakest, but he wasn't kid flash any more. He was still a speedster, but his hero days where over. Now his worst enemies where bibliographies and due dates.

Looking at his phone he thought about calling Dixie again, he hadn't tried calling her again since after me met up with Artimes. He was almost nervous to talk to her. he kept making excuses, like she wouldn't have her phone on her as Nightwing or in the police department, and he had work and lectures to go to. But she didn't know, and he needed to talk to her.

After he had left her house after picking out the sofa, he had gone straight to Artemis. Who said she wanted to meet in a park in Gotham.

When he got there, she was sat on a bench looking at the broken water fountain in the middle of the park. Walking over, she looked at him emotionless and he instantly knew this wasn't to sort things out.

"Hey"she mustered, standing up. "I don't want to make this long, but we needed to do it in person"

Wally side, he should have seen it coming, all his hard work, late nights talking, taking time to fix things again and again. He felt emotionally drained, but what had kept him going was it was all going to be worth it in the end. Unless this was just another relationship that no one talked about, like it was.

"Were trying to fix something that isn't here anymore, if it was, it wouldn't need fixing this badly. We can't keep doing this, we can't keep controlling each others lives from afar, its toxic wally. Were toxic. Im sorry, i think we need to start seeing other people. Not just a break.."

"A break up, yea i know" wally's shoes had become very interesting.

Maybe if Arti had tried more, things wouldn't be so broken, she was the toxic on, holding onto him and giving him hope when all along she knew she didn't want to be with him, why else would she instigate the breaks. He thought. But she wasn't toxic, they were young still, early 20s but still young. They had looked at their relationship like it was going to last forever. They had become dependent on both, like two people looking in on each other, but their backs to the world. Artemis is such a strong and independent individual, her secrets gave her strength, where wally hated secrets.

They had grown a lot since they started dating, maybe they had just grown out of each other.

…

Wally needed to see to Dixie, he needed a friend again that would show him working wasn't the only thing to life.

He put his pen away, put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. Driving to bludhaven.

The sky was clear and the sun was bright, it made the city almost look like star, nothing like Gotham. He smiled, pulling up outside Rachel's flat. Turning off the ignition and undoing his seatbelt, he went to open the car door, when he was knocked back by an explosion, slamming the door shut and covering his windows with debris, he curled up as his car was blown across the street and over. The front screen started to crack as larger debris started to fall. Car alarms started to go off all down the street but wally could see nothing through the smoke.

"What the fuck was that!" He gasped. Making sure nothing was hurt badly.

God he had to get out of the car. Slamming his elbow into the corner of the door window, it cracked. Again, and he was able to pull himself out. Standing up quickly, he looked through the now settling cloud of ash.

It was Dixies apartment all right. Blown sky high.

Sirens started to eco down the buildings and soon enough, an officer was gripping his shoulder to see if he was alright.

Looking down, he had a few small cuts on his hands from crawling out, but no doubt they would start to heal soon

He nodded to the officer and took a step back as they started to corner of the street.

Was Dixie inside when it happened? Maybe she got out in time? Maybe she wasn't in? But what if she was. What if she had just died, like Jason. With no one there. Wally slowly went through his contacts and phones her.

It went straight to answer phone.

Suddenly, he couldn't breath, it was like his heart was beating over time and louder than ever. Was she really dead? No! She couldn't be!

Phone batman  
Phone batman  
Phone batman

He started to count to 10, fast at first, then slowing as he got to 5, his breath caught up with him. He closed his eyes and focused. This was no time to panic.

6

7

8

9

Deep breath

10

He opened his eyes and went to phone someone else

After a few rings, they picked up.

"Bruce, its Rachel"


End file.
